viaje a bulgaria
by NIeVS-LKB
Summary: LEERLO PLIS ASTA EL FINAL XK CAMBIA! CAP 5 UP! LO K ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR! AL PRINCIPIO ES CANSINO PERO LEGO AY MUXOS TAKOS (NO PEDO EVITARLO) Y COSAS RARAS... (R&HR Y H&G)RON Y KRUM ACEN 1APUESTA SOBRE KIEN CONSEGUIRA A HERM EN BULGARIA! REVIEWS! O ABANDONO!
1. correspondencia

VIAJE A BULGARIA 

**Capítulo 1; correspondencia**

Una chica de largo cabello castaño estaba tumbada en su cama pensando... una carta estaba abierta en sus manos.

Hermione pensó que no había nada de malo en pasar dos semanas con un amigo en su casa, ya lo había hecho antes.

Cuando acabó de responder a la carta, la ató a la pata de su lechuza y ésta, gris y leoparda se perdía en el horizonte mientras que Hermione seguía su vuelo distraídamente, pero algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. En ese momento apareció una lechuza en su ventana, pequeña y despistada, la reconoció al instante...era Pig, la lechuza de Ron, llevaba 1 carta atada en su pata que Hermione desató cuidadosamente y comenzó a leer...

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Podrás venir a mi casa el jueves? Harry va a venir también, ya le avisé... podemos irte a buscar si quieres. ginny esta deseando verte, no se por qué ¿qué tienes que decirle tu a mi hermana , eh?_

Bueno besos 

_Ron_

Hermione no sabía cómo decírselo... ¿por qué le costaba decirle esa tontería? Pero al no saber que responderse se tumbó de nuevo en su cama

Ron se despertó muy contento... Era jueves! Por fin volvería a ver a sus amigos.

- Mam a llegado correo? – preguntó Ron

Su madre desesperada le respondió a la misma pregunta que le había hecho todas las mañanas desde hacía una semana. desde que le envió la carta a hermione.

- Sí, Ron... hoy sí... aquí tienes... - a Ron se le iluminó la cara. La abrió. estaba escrita con la esmerada letra de hermione...

- Ya era hora... ya me estaba preocupando... si no llega a venir hoy... – pensó

Subió rápidamente las escaleras entró en su habitación cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama...

Mientras Ron leía las orejas se volvían e un color más rojo que su pelo, lo que solía significar peligro. Inmediatamente se puso a revolver en un cajón buscando donde estaba algo... o alguien...

Hermione después de hacer las maletas, salió de la casa acompañada por sus padres en dirección al aeropuerto. Después de comprobar que tenía su pasaporte, se dirigieron a facturación donde Hermione se despidió de sus padres.

- Y llámanos todos los días... y haznos saber a que hora llegarás... y compórtate como una señorita... ( ya sabemos lo que dicen los padres xd ) ... y sobretodo si ese chico se quiere pasar contigo me avisas que yo...- comenzó el Sr. Granger

- Papi...- interrumpió Hermione

- Bueno creo que te puedes imaginar en lo que estoy pensando...

- Papi... es mi amigo...

- Pero yo no me fío...

- Lamento interrumpir tan "agradable" conversación pero el avión va a despegar en breves- terminó la Sra. Granger

Después de darle un beso a sus padres desapareció por la puerta de embarque...

Ron estaba furioso. Cogió rápidamente una bolsa de deporte (ya que no le parecía adecuado llevar un baúl tan pesado) y metió desordenadamente unas pocas cosas que encontraba entre cajones y armarios y rápidamente dio un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

- Mamá... me iré por dos semanas ¿ de acuerdo?

- Pero Harry viene en unas pocas horas. - respondió alterada la Sra. Weasley .

- Sí... lo sé...pero él se lo pasará bien aquí con vosotros...y yo tengo que ir a ver a Hermione...- lo había pronunciado sin darse cuenta, casi para sí mismo antes que para su madre, pero esta simple frase rompió su última resistencia.

- está bien...

Y sin darla tiempo a cambiar de opinión cogió un puñado de polvos flu y, después de estornudar un rato pronunció:

- Embajada del ministerio de magia de Inglaterra; Bulgaria

**ANTES DE NADA... PA CUALKIERA K LEO MIS FICS... NO SE DECIR 1 FRASE SEGUIDA SIN UN TAKO O SINO ME SUENA MUY EMPALAGOSA COMO ESTA CAP...**

**SE QUE ES MU RANCIO POR AORA PERO ES QUE AY K PONER CAPIS ABURRIDOS PARA QUE LEGO VENGA LA ACCIÓN... SORRY... ADE+ TENÍA K PONER A HERMIONE DE NIÑA MIMADA Y LOS PRIMEROS CAPS SON TAAAAAAAAN ROMAAAAANTICOS... NO ES K ME ENCANTE PERO NO AY + UEVOS.. LA HISTORIA LO NECESITA..**

BUENO HE AKI EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, **COMO ES MI PRIMER FIC, SÉ QUE TIENE MICHOS FALLOS PERO. . .REVIEWS PLEASE... PA MEJORAR ..**

**RESPONDO A TO...**


	2. ¿ la llegada inesperada?

VIAJE A BULGARIA 

**Capítulo 2; ¿La llegada esperada? **

La tarde había llegado... aunque Harry había preparado su baúl hace tres días. Estaba impaciente por volver a la casa de los Weasley y volver a ver a sus amigos. Los Weasley lo irían a buscar a las siete, Harry no se lo había dicho a sus tíos ya que dudaba que le permitieran irse, pero sabía que los Weasley tenían grandes métodos de "persuasión" para convencerlos de lo contrario... Harry dudaba que fueran métodos de "persuasión" y conociendo a los Dursley diría que serian más parecidos a los métodos de intimidación, contando que el Sr. Weasley no iba a dejar su varita en casa.

Al llegar las siete, Harry bajó su baúl al salón ante la sorpresa de sus tíos. Observó asombrado que Tía Petunia tenia los ojos llorosos mientras leía un libro que no había visto hasta entonces, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia su Tío Vernon descubrió que dirigía una mirada entre acusadora y curiosa a su Tía Petunia. Esto lo sorprendió y sobrecogió de sobremanera y, olvidándose del retorno a la madriguera, se sentó en el sillón aún observando a su tía, hasta que una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos:

¿ Y tú que haces aquí¿No deberías estar en tu habitación? Y ese estúpido baúl. ¿Esperas a alguien? – soltó de un tirón su Tío Vernon.

Harry pensó que no podía seguir omitiendo su retorno a la madriguera y le confirmo lo que Tío Vernon ya sospechaba...

- Sí, querido tío, me voy por unos días. En breves me vendrán a buscar y no nos veremos hasta el verano- respondió Harry alegremente.

¿QUÉ- esta vez no fue Tío Vernon quien le interrumpió, sino su Tía petunia, que había abandonado su libro en la mesita y sus ojos ya no estaban llorosos sino más bien con una expresión de recelo y miedo ¿CÓMO QUE VAN A VENIR A BUSCARTE¿ GENTE COMO TÚ? – su mirada se dirigió a las ventanas como si temiera que alguien pudiera aparecer en el medio de la calle y descubrir que en el interior de esa casa se escondía una persona COMO HARRY!

- No...

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, la calefacción que tapiaba la chimenea saltó como 3 años atrás, al mismo tiempo que los Dursley daban un salto y se refugiaban detrás de los sillones.

- Menos mal que Dudley no está aquí- pensó Harry mientras observaba a Fred y George salir del hueco de la chimenea con una rara expresión en su cara.

Era cierto, Dudley rehuía a Harry desde que comenzó el verano y al ver llegar a Harry al salón, había huido rápidamente escaleras arriba para atrincherarse en su cuarto.

Esto a Harry no le irritaba en absoluto, pero tampoco se alegraba con ello. Todo el verano había intentado tenerle cerca ya que descargaba parte de su frustración por la cercana muerte de Sirius recordándole a Dudley su encuentro el año pasado con los dementores. Harry no sabía lo que podía haber pasado por la mente de su primo en aquél momento, pero deseaba que lo recordase de por vida.

Respecto a los Dursley, la cosa había cambiado a mejor desde la advertencia de los miembros de la orden. Ahora procuraban evitar a Harry siempre que podían y cuando no, rogaban a la señora Figg que se quedara con él, cosa que Harry agradecía.

Después de Fred y George apareció el Sr. Weasley con la misma expresión que sus hijos. Harry esperaba ver a Ron, pero parecía que ni los gemelos ni el Sr. Weasley esperaran a alguien más. Fue el Sr. Weasley quien rompió el silencio:

- Harry, yo que tú cogería una capa por que hay un fallo en la red flu y las llamas están frías como hielo, ( - eso explicaba la extraña cara de los gemelos y del Sr. Weasley al aparecer de las llamas- pensó harry) pero son igual de efectivas y nos transportaran de nuevo a casa, por eso no te preocupes.

Al coger la capa de su baúl, Harry reparó en una cosa... el libro que estaba leyendo Tía Petunia seguía abandonado en la mesita junto al sofá. Disimuladamente, cogió el libro y lo ocultó tras la capa que acababa de coger. Sus tíos estaban muy ocupados para darse cuenta de esto, ya que sus miradas seguían fijas en el Sr. Weasley.

Cogió un puñado de polvos flu que le tendía el Sr. Weasley y tras un grito "a la madriguera" desapareció de la vista de sus tíos. Las llamas estaban claramente frías como el hielo y los dedos de sus pies estaban perdiendo sensibilidad, y en ese momento tocó suelo firme.

El avión había tocado ya suelo y Hermione se dirigía hacia la salida con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba pensando en que volvería a ver a Viktor después de 2 años sin verle lo que era bueno... no?

Después de salir y recoger su maleta comenzó a buscarle con la mirada. Al poco tiempo lo encontró, encorvado como de costumbre, apoyándose en una columna. Y con la misma sonrisa se fue acercando a él.

Cuando Viktor la vió, sonrió, y se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó. Volvió a sentir su olor a canela y volvió a sentir una sacudida en el estómago. La quería, no podía negarlo. Había intentado olvidarla, pero no había podido. No sabía que tenía esa chica de especial que no tenían las otras... todos esos sentimientos se agolpaban en su mente y no lo dejaban pensar, sólo quería seguir abrazado a ella.

Hermione estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a Víctor. Él había insistido tanto en que viniera... le tenía mucho cariño, no podía negarlo.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Víctor la guió hasta un taxi que les dirigió al centro de la ciudad de Sofía, capital de Bulgaria.

Viktor vivía en la parte oeste de la ciudad, mientras el aeropuerto estaba al este, bastante lejos del centro, por ello, mientras iban hacia su casa, Hermione disfrutó de toda la parte este y de la mayoría del centro histórico de Sofía. La mayoría eran casas completamente muggles, otras en cambio era evidente que solo podían conservarse en pie mediante magia.

Todo rezaba en búlgaro y Hermione no podía entender nada de lo que ponía por lo que agarraba continuamente emocionada el brazo de Krum para que le explicara todo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. Viktor sonreía todo el rato, tener a Hermione a su lado era una alegría permanente, jamás se había reído tanto. Hermione le preguntaba las cosas más absurdas imaginables y él se las explicaba pacientemente, aunque no podía evitar soltar una carcajada de vez en cuando, con lo que conseguía que Hermione se sonrojara y se enojara, pero se le pasaba rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que le tironeaba del brazo para preguntarle otra cosa.

Al fin llegaron, era un edificio muy alto rodeado de numerosas tiendas de ropa y que tenía enfrente un gran parque lleno de árboles y acebos (es mi planta preferida, aunque es sólo europea, por lo que supongo que habrá gente que no la conozca) que no tenían sus característicos frutos rojos ya que era verano.

En la entrada del edificio había un portero que les abrió la puerta y saludó a Viktor cuando entraron. Subían al ascensor cuando Hermione le preguntó en qué piso vivía...

- Pues yo vivo en el piso "veintitrrrés"- comentó Viktor que había mejorado mucho su pronunciación pero seguía teniendo problemas con la "R"- me encantan las "alturrras" cuando compré este piso busqué que "fuerrra" el más alto de los "alrrrededorrres".

Charlaron un buen rato, lo que quitó las dudas a Hermione haber ido a Bulgaria en vez de a la casa de Ron. Llegaron a la puerta y Viktor saco una llave de color rojo con la que abrió la puerta. Ante ellos apareció un gran pasillo con puertas a ambos lados. Por una de las puertas asomó una mujer pequeña y canosa que comenzó a hablar con él rápidamente en su idioma. Luego volteó a Hermione y le dijo:

- "Herrrmione", ella es "Storva" el ama de llaves, no hace mas que "cotillearrr" pero te "ensañarrrá" donde está tu habitación.

Entonces Hermione se dirigía a su habitación precedida de "Storva". Cuando llegó a su habitación oyó el timbre de la puerta. Viktor abrió y Hermione pudo escuchar ahora una voz conocida que le hizo temblar.

Buenas, Krum; ¿Está Hermione?

**LO SÉ EL ANTERIOR FUE CORTO Y ESTE TAMBIÉN ... PERO TENÍA GANAS DE SACALOS Y ADE+ QUEDA MEJOR QUE SEAN 2 CAPS QUE 1 NO?**

**TAMPOCO AY MUXA ACCION... LO SE PERO CREO QUE HESTA EL 5º O ASI ...NO AY APUESTANINA ...**

**REVIEWSREVIEWS PLEASE**


	3. bienvenida a Eliza al fic

VIAJE A BULGARIA

**Capítulo 3; bienvenida a Eliza al fic **

Ron tocó el suelo y salió de la chimenea. Una recepcionista muy bien parecida le saludó diciendo:

- Buenos días, señor ¿ qué deseaba - Ron alzó la ceja "¿señor-" -nunca lo habían tratado de señor.

Cuando superó su sorpresa la respondió:

- Ummmm busco la calle- consultó una carta que llevaba- ehhh... "Vorska", voy a visitar un amigo-

- Está bien, venga conmigo... inspeccionarán tu identidad y tu varita – continuó la recepcionista.

Ésta le guió por un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta transparente, delante de la cual había un hombre alto, con barba blanca y casi calvo. Sin presentarse siquiera, le dijo bruscamente:

- Nombre... - gruñó

- Ronald Weasley

- Ocupación...

- Estudiante en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – la recepcionista sonrió

- Antecedentes penales...

¡ No tengo! – respondió Ron con enfado...

- Mera formalidad – respondió la chica sin quitar la sonrisa

- Bueno – dijo el mago – todo parece estar en orden.. Varita...

Ron le tendió su varita de mala gana.

- Bueno – repitió el mago

Puso la varita en una especie de balanza, después hizo salir de esta un chorro de vino y se la devolvió a su dueño.

- Bienvenido a Bulgaria- gruñó

Ron se dirigió hacia la puerta transparente hasta que alguien le agarró del brazo.

¿ No quieres ir a la calle "Vorska"? Puedes llamar a un taxi muggle pero no creo que puedas hacerte entender en búlgaro – Ron no había pensado en eso- pero si quieres yo te puedo llevar... Perdona no me he presentado... me llamo "Eliza"- terminó con una sonrisa seductora.

- Bueno... yo soy Ron Weasley, aunque creo que ya lo sabes... - hizo un ademán señalando al mago y sonriéndola – creo que aceptaré su propuesta, señorita.

- Está bien, Sr. Weasley- dijo ella sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara.

Harry cayó al suelo. Por lo menos ya no sentía frío. Una mano lo ayudó a incorporarse.

- Buenos días, Sra. Weasley

- Hola, Harry¡ qué gusto tenerte aquí - dijo la Sra. Weasley sinceramente- Sal del hueco, hijo, que enseguida llegarán los demás...

Como la Sra. Weasley había dicho en pocos segundos aparecieron dos personas... Fred y George se echaron rápidamente de lado para hacerla sitio al Sr. Weasley que cargaba el baúl de Harry.

- Bueno – prosiguió la Sra. Weasley – ya que estamos todos aquí, Fred¿Por qué no ayudas a subir a Harry su baúl y le pones al corriente de las "nuevas"?

- Por supuesto mam... - dijo Fred con una sonrisa burlesca- por supuesto...

Dicho esto, levitó el baúl de Harry escaleras arriba mientras Harry le seguía.

¿ Qué ha pasado¿Las "nuevas"¿Dónde anda Ron?

Menos preguntas Harry, no sé si tendría que cobrar por contarte- añadió en tono burlón- pero bueno aquí en familia todo se queda... Nada que tendrás que pasar estos días en compañía de la familia Weasley...

- Eso ya lo sabía... - interrumpió Harry

Por supuesto pero sin la familia Weasley al completo... – continuó Fred.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Harry.

- Pues quiero decir que mi hermanito se ha ido – soltó Fred con sorna.

¿QUÉ- interrumpió Harry¿QUÉ SE HA IDO- pero recapacitó un momento y dijo – ¿a dónde?

- Sí, sí... se ha ido a ver a su "amorcito"- comentó Fred haciendo énfasis en esta ultima palabra.

¿Su amorcito? – dijo Harry sin comprender.

- Por supuesto... Hermione... Hermione... - dijo Fred en el tono y gesto de un actor saliendo a escena- no hace más que repetirlo por las noches... y ahora ha ido a verla...

¿A verla? – interrumpió Harry¿ no podía simplemente haberla invitado a casa?

- Ahí está el problema, Harry, que la invitó pero no quiso venir... -dijo Fred en un susurro.

¿Cómo- interrumpió Harry, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

- Sí, pequeño Harry, prefirió pasar el verano con Krum que con nuestro hermanito... y ahora fue a buscarla...

A Harry le costaba creer que Hermione hubiera rechazado a Ron, pero le costaba más imaginar a Ron yendo a buscarla... a la...

¿A la fuerza - dijo repitiendo este último pensamiento en voz alta.

- Por supuesto que no, Harry, nuestro hermanito es tonto pero no tanto... - respondió Fred - ella le mandó una carta...

Ron miró la puerta, como los últimos 10 minutos. Tenía dos opciones... quedarse mirando la puerta por tiempo indefinido y sentirse como una idiota para después huir como un cobarde a su casa y renunciar a Hermione... ¿QUÉ¿ HABIA DICHO RENUNCIAR A HERMIONE? No... se refería a protegerla de Krum... solo pensar en Krum se le helo la sangre y con rabia contenida... llamó a la puerta, al instante se encontró cara a cara con Krum. Temblando de rabia, respiró profundo e intentó tornar a su voz un carácter amable. Krum al contrario no podía disimular su sorpresa:

¿ Qué haces tu aquí? – dijo Krum en un susurro casi de súplica para que este desapareciera tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

- Buenos días, Krum ¿ está Hermione aquí - dijo Ron con voz potente para que no se notara su nerviosismo - Me dijo que vendría...

- Pues... sí... - dijo Krum en tono dubitativo - aunque no sabía que tú venías también... – Hermione apareció a su lado-... olvidó mencionarlo... - dijo con un deje de enfado.

Hermione continuó callada, aunque su boca estaba entreabierta y parecía que no podía articular palabra.

- Yo... - empezó Hermione-... no tenía ni idea...

- A sí ?...– contesto Krum con tono enfadado pero forzando su voz para adquirir un tono dubitativo.

- No – dijo firmemente Ron - ella no sabía ...solo... bueno... mencionó algo en su carta.

¿Qué car.. – pero antes de que pudiera responder, Ron había atravesado la puerta y poniéndole a Krum un papel ante sus narices, había atravesado todo el recibidor para sentarse cómodamente en un sillón de color azul celeste. Krum seguía leyendo en la misma posición en la que ron le había dejado aún con la puerta abierta. Después de leer se la pasó a Hermione.

_Querido Ron: _

_De verdad lo siento pero esta semana no podré ir me voy a... Bulgaria. Sí, Ron, a Bulgaria... quedé con Víktor este verano en ir 2 semanas a verlo, dijo que si podíais vinierais – Harry y tú – pero creí que no queríais ir tan lejos... espero verte pronto porque volveré en breves – ya te dije, 2 semanas - y entonces iré a tu casa ¿está bien? En serio... me gustaría verte pero una promesa es una promesa._

_Besos de _

_Hermione._

Hermione se volvió hacia Ron y luego hacia Víktor, que, para su sorpresa, sonreía.

- Más para la mesa – dijo Víktor con tono alegre – "crrreáis" lo que "crrreáis", no suelo recibir visitas. Mientras hablo con "Storva" podéis "acomodarrros"... "Rrron" tu habitación será la contigua a la mía en el lado oeste... déjame que te acompañe... "Herrrmione" si "prrrefierrres" "orrrdenarrr" tus cosas...

**YA SE SIGUEN SIENDO CORTOS... IT'S NOT MY FAULT! K NO ES MI CULPA, VAYA!**

**YA NOS ACERCAMOS , AORA SOLO QUEDA LA CENA...**

**BUENO BESAZOS Y GUESS WHAT? – ESTOY HOY MUY INGLESA- NA QUE ADIVINAR QUÉ...REVIEWSREVIEWS CONTEXTO A TOS **


	4. habitaciones

VIAJE A BULGARIA

**Capítulo 4; habitaciones**

Ron se encontró frente a una habitación enorme, con un baño del tamaño de su cuarto y un armario del tamaño del baño principal de la casa de los Weasley. Aún así, para Ron era difícil describir cuán grande era esa habitación. Estaba muy bien decorada, de color azul profundo, tenía una cama de matrimonio adornada con numerosos cojines encima de ella y, justo enfrente de su cama, se encontraba un gran espejo enmarcado en plata. Ron recorrió el cuarto a grandes zancadas, tiró su bolsa dentro del armario y se echó en la cama.

Hermione, esa era la palabra... Hermione... ¿ porqué le había dejado tirado por... ? Se despejó, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño a lavarse la cara, un rato después volvió a aparecer por la misma puerta con el pelo completamente mojado y cara de haber intentado ahogarse. Decidió al fin salir de su cuarto e ir a ver a Hermione.. Tenía que explicarla porqué había venido.

Al salir de su cuarto se topó con la cara sonriente de Krum, que hablaba rápidamente con "Storva" en su lengua. Krum se despidió de ella con un gesto y le dedicó una sonrisa:

- Tengo que "decirrr" que no me "esperrraba" tu visita y que no estaba en mis planes... - dijo más bien para sí mismo – "perrro" lo hace todo mucho más "interrresante"... ya que estás listo... sígueme

Krum hizo un ademán con la mano y Ron le siguió por numerosos pasillos hasta llegar a un salón- comedor. Tenía la moqueta roja y había numerosos candelabros dorados parecían mantenerse en el aire por medio de magia. Las luces se mezclaban formando numerosas gamas de tonos que se reflejaban en la pared amarillo-limón.

Sombras, ilusiones, chispas... todo se mezclaba formando dibujos y sombras delineadas con ingenio, las cuales volteaban y cambiaban de posición una y otra vez. Costaba creer que sólo fuera luz.

- Es... maravilloso – es lo único que pudo articular

¿De "verrrdad" te gusta? – preguntó Krum

Ron sólo asintió.

- Toma asiento – pidió Krum, señalando la mesa del centro de la habitación – "irrré" por "Herrrmione"

Al decir esto, desapareció por la puerta.

Ron se sentó en la silla más cercana al fuego, que contribuía al aura mística de la habitación y lo hipnotizaba de sobremanera. Cuando consiguió superar su ensimismamiento, se sintió extrañó... todo esto lo había preparado para Hermione, se preguntó que hubiera pasado esta noche si el no llega a haber venido, y se sonrió contento. Se sintió responsable de pasar allí una noche inoooolvidable.

Hermione estaba flipando con su habitación. La moqueta roja brillaba y era tipo... rustica-moderna ( ya lo sé, no lo entiendo) la cama estaba cubierta por cojines rojos floreados sobre 1 colcha dorada. Los muebles tenían un color caoba algunos y otros eran de color blanco.. Hermione sonrió, se dirigió a su armario que olía a rosas, y colocó la ropa con cuidado.

Se fijó en los adornos... había un tocador blanco con un gran espejo que, al tocarlo, abría numerosos cajones que no eran visibles a simple vista... estaban llanos de perfumes, cremas y multitud de otras cosas. Se dirigió al baño, todo de color dorado, en el que se había una bañera gigantesca. La grifería dorada brillaba y podían verse en numerosas baldas productos aromáticos... todo olía también a rosas...

Cuando volvió a la habitación un sonido hizo que saliera de ella.. en la puerta alguien lo esperaba...

- Me acompaña a cenar, "señorita" – dijo, con una sonrisa.

Hermione cogió el brazo que Krum le ofrecía y llegaron donde Ron se encontraba, tenía el pelo mojado y en él se reflejaban las luces tintineantes, Ron, en cambio, solo tenia ojos para Krum... no se tiene que decir que no eran miradas muy amigables que digamos...

Krum simplemente besó a Hermione en la mejilla y ésta dio un salto, lo que sacó una sonrisa a Ron...

Harry se quedó de piedra, Ron yendo a buscar a Hermione... JAJAJAJAJA ... no se lo podía creer, era absurdo... Fred directamente lloraba de risa...

- Y lo mejor... – decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas – es que le hemos puesto un "migro" – dijo mientras seguía riéndose...

Harry paró de reir.

¿"Migro"? – preguntó

- Si ese invento muggle que... anda míralo tú mismo... – le entregó a Harry unos auriculares, donde se escuchaba claramente la voz de Ron

- No – susurró

- Sip –dijo Fred mientras se aguantaba las costillas

Harry no pudo evitar reir esta vez.

¿De qué os reis? – dijo una voz divertida. Ginny hablaba desde el fondo de las escaleras.

- Ay hermanita, ponía a Harry al corriente...

¿De todo? – interrumpió Ginny

- Por supuesto...

- Entonces Harry... ven conmigo...- volvió a interrumpir...

Cogiendo a Harry del brazo , le llevó escaleras arriba...

**HAY POKO H/G ...LO SÉ ES CAP DE DESCRIPCIONES... LA CASA EXISTE ES EN LA QUE ESTUVE CUANDO FUI DE INTERCAMBIO A INGLATERRA... LA DE HERMIONE ES LA MÍA... LA DE RON LA DE MI INGLESA...**

**LO SÉ SIGUE SIENDO MU CORTO PERO NO ME GUSTA DEJARLOS EN EL ORDENATA... CON LA MIERDA QUE ES SE PIERDE FIJO... Y TENGO GANAS DE TERMINAR CON LO QUE DIGAMOS... PRESENTACIÓN CURSI...**

**REVIEWSREVIEWS ES QUE A PASAO UN DIA...EN EL PRÓXIMO CONTESTO A LOS QUE ME HAN MANDAO HASTA AHORA Y A LOS NUEVOS... JEJEJE K NO ME OLVIDO...**


	5. PUNK GINNY

VIAJE A BULGARIA

**Capítulo 5; PUNK GINNY**

**LO SÉ SON CAPS MU CORTS (ESTE ES 2POKO MAS LARGO) PERO MI ORDENATA ME DEJA TIRADA CADA POKO Y SE BORRA LO K AGO...LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO ES EN MODIFICAR LOS QUE YA ESTÁN BAJADOS... Y UNIR VARIOS... SE NOTA K STOY APURADA Y K KIERO DEJAR ESTOS CAPS SCRITOS LO MA PRONTO POSIBLE... SON LOS MS ABURRIOS...POR ESO RON ES TAN DECIDIO... NO TENGO TIEMPO Y ADEMS A MI ME GUSTA ASÍ**

**LO DEL MICRO LO PUSE PA SEGUIR EN CONTACTO... SINO ARIA 2 HISTORIAS SEPARADAS Y NO TENDRÍA TANTA GRACIA**

**SÉ QUE TENGO ABANDONADOS A HARRY Y GINNY PERO ES UNA HISTORIA SIN RUMBO... Y ME E KEDAO EN BLANCO... PERO YA PIENSO..**

**IDEAS... IDEAS... PARTICIPAR UN POKO QUE 4 CAPS EN 2 DÍAS... YO YA PONGO MUXO Y ESO K SON MU CORTOS**

**AHORA CONTEXTO LOS ‚?POKOS! REVIEWS K E RECIBIO**

**CristalGirl **

Olassssssss! Grazie por escribir desde el primero... snifff... ya me gustaría escribir más largo... ron es decidido xk no me puedo pasar el día trabada en su indecisión... k si kno k si k no... pobrecillo... me recuerda a mí... jejeje

Respecto a k escrbo rápido... tenia estos 3 primeros en fanfiction... los kise unir pero no pude... larga historia lo único que he escrito es el 4... así k tampoko soi tan rápida... pero lo intentaré ... por lo menos asta que tenga ilo esta historia k por ahora no se aguanta... sniff ... así como después de la cena y agan la apuesta ... los pobres jejeje tengo una idea mu mala... dame ideas recibo toas las putadas k kieres k agan estos 2 por amor... aaaa el amor...

Graziessss y mandam más reviews cari jejeje

**Ophelia dakker**

Olas wapa! Weno tengo k leer tus fics... pero los títulos prometen... creo k a lo k me dijiste te contexte antes así k no tngo musas cosas k decirte... escribe ms largo!k sempre dices lo mismo aviso.. contexto con mnosilabos yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Besssss

**Lunapotter1**

Jajaja sin perder el tiempo en mariconadas y rápido como una bala Ron se monta en rocinante y cabalga a la espesura... no podía perder el tiempo y mis deditos se cansan... jijijiji Graziessss besos

**PauliGranger **

Y tan veloz! Creo que estoy gastando más tiempo en contestar a reviews que lo k me an costao los caps... no tanto... jaja creo k me tengo k esforzar + jejeje creo k ya tenes un cap más... jeje ya lei tu historia jeje y te deje review

Escribe mas largo! Jejeje bssssssss

**Sarah-keyko**

Weno el micro me vino en ráfaga de inspiración al ver k se me separaban las historias peligrosamente y para tener baza para unirlas cuando me ve la gana... cosas de ver musas pelis americanas... jeje me alegra k te haya gustao! Besazos y asta la próxima...

**Pitufilla**

Olassssss te acbo de añadr pos k he escrito todo el capi sin mirar los reviews así k... weno de toas maneras graziessssssss! Y akí tenes 1capi más donde dejar reviews ( es una indirecta x si no las pillas como yo) jeje a mi no se me da bien pensar jejeje besos

-OOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Harry estaba flipando... arrastrado por Ginny escaleras arriba hasta una habitación que, por lo que rezaba en la puerta, Harry hubiera echado patas en cuanto lo hubiera visto...

KEEP OUT! AVISO A KIEN ENTRE... SI ERES TIO TE ABRÁS KEDAO SIN FUTRO PA TOA TU VIA! ENTRA AMIGO DE SATANÁS!

Harry apretó las piernas y entró... toda la habitación estaba llena de carteles de grupos rockpunk (rockroll ya kedaba retrasao y rancio) lleno de velitas y vasos llenos de monedas pequeñas muggles.. céntimos de euro... pences... pesetas echas una mierda ya de lo viejas k son (tengo io un tarrito en mi cuarto k creo k pronto va a cultivar gusanos de lo mierdosas k están)y una estantería llena de libros en idiomas mu raros...

Harry, tras recuperarse del shock, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar...

- Oye... Ginny... la tía desnuda dibujada en el póster de la puerta ¿de qué va- dijo acojonado (o con el corazón en un puño si lo kereis + fino)

- Nop, es que me encanta el grupo... – dijo despreocupadamente...

- Ah... weno si es así... – Harry suspiró aliviado (yo no lo hubiera hecho) y volvió hacia la estantería... ¿en qué idioma está esto tan raro?

- Weno... realmente no sé... son libros de magia antigua... así que me limito a leerlos en voz alta pa ver k pasa...

Harry ya no estaba escuchando.

¿Y pa k me as arrastrado con tanta prisa por las escaleras? – interrumpió Harry

- Pa enseñarte mira k tan mona me a kedao la habitación... se la iba a enseñar a Hermione... pero como se fue la peazo de idiota esa... grrrr... algo bien hizo...

Harry decidió no hablar no sea k lo pusiera peor... mona si... claro... pa el anticristo... le gustaba mas la antigua Ginny...

- Sí... claro... monísima?

ERROR! Jamás diga moníiisima delante de una punk en periodo de mutación...

- K KIERES DECIR CON ESO, SR. POTTER? KIERES DECIR K SOY RARA? POS AVER SI TE TENGO K BAJAR LOS UMOS!

- No naaa... si yo lo único k keria decir... esk yo no soy mu descriptivo.. ay veces k me paso... pero no era mi intención -blablabla-...

DESCONEXIÓN! ... 10 min. después Ginny dormitando encima de la cama y Harry seguía explicando...

- blablabla -

- Weno... – dijo al fin Ginny- MIRA K TARDE ES! Mira... creo k oigo a mamá llamar para comer... escucha...

Silencio... silencio... silencio AAAAAtronador...

- Ves? Debe estar muy enfadada y mordiéndose los muñoncitos (EEE? Cosas mías)

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

La cena estaba servida

Silencio... silencio... silencio AAAAAtronador...

Mesa circular... alrededor de ella Ron, Hermione y Vicky estaban sentaos callados...

- Eh... weno... estaba pensando que... – comenzó Hermione

- Ah... bueno... yo también... acabo de "rrrecorrrdarrr" que mañana "tendrrremos" un día especial... una especie de "tourrr" por "Bulgarrria"... no sé si me entendéis... – interrumpió Krum en tono dubitativo

- Ah bueno – terminó Ron...

Silencio... silencio... silencio AAAAAtronador...

- Y entonces ¿qué decías de un tour? – dijo Hermione intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

¡AAA sí! – dijo Krum, contento de tener algo dk hablar – os quiero enseñar lo más representativo de mi país como...

DESCONEXIÓN! ... 10 min. Intentando comprender lo k Krum decía en inglés y en su idioma... todo eso con un tono k asta Percy envidiaría Ron cayó sobre su plato con una cara en plan de meimportanmaslosculosdeloscalderos

- Aaaaaaa yaaa – dijo Ron cuando Krum paró a respirar para evitar otro silencio AAAAAtronador.

Silencio... da igual lo k aga Ron, que el pobre es un incomprendido...

- Weno... – terminó diciendo Hermione con un gran bostezo – me da k me voy a la cama... estoy mu cansada y mañana según nos has dicho, Víktor, tenemos mucho k hacer...

Diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de los chicos con un beso en la mejilla. Ron taladraba a Hermione con una mirada de nomedejesasolasconestequemeasesinaynovasapoderdisfrutardespuesdemialegrecompañia. Hermione sonrió y los dejó a solas...

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Aaaaaaa pa k me deja a solas con este ahora, vengaa Ron, invéntate una historia pa echar patas pero rápido... nooooooo mente no me traiciones ahora. Piensa piensa... como voy a pensar si tengo los cojones en la garganta!

- "**Crrreo" que nos hemos quedado a solas **

Sí, muy listo Vicky, me había dao cuenta... pero ahora mismo lo soluciono... no te preocupes...

**- Sí, eso parece...**

Idiota, tu alguna vez piensas... no si pensar nuca fue lo tuyo...

**¿"Porrrqué" viniste?... "siemprrre" supuse que "vendrrría" "Potterrr"... **

Touché... le encanta apuntar bajo... pero al menos va al grano... Potter¿a sí? Yo no te soy suficiente? ERROR pregunta idiota.. No soy suficiente... k ago akí... y tan golpe bajo... desvarío... pero K COJONES AGO AKI? Opta a responder a lo gallego... con otra pregunta... k hable él...

Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiii primera idea genial de toda la noxe... 1 aplauso pa el pequeño Ronnie...

**¿ A que te refieres?**

Si es que eres un genio...

**¿ "Perrro" "errres" tonto Weasley?** - Acojonamiento - **los dos estamos aquí "porrr" "Herrrmione"...**

Si es que no podía ser tan fácil... pero soy un poko bestia y bastante tonto (grrrr.) Por lo que me hago que no he oído y vuelvo a mi posición gallega que pa una idea genial k tengo! (Grrrr.)

**¿ A que te refieres?**

Creo que ahora piensa k soy tonto... la cara que ha puesto me acojona...

- "**Crrreo"** ( dice como hablando a un tonto (grrrr.)) **que los nos gusta la misma chica...**

Grrrr... y ahora qué? Inteligente... idea genial... piensa... piensa

**¿ Y qué propones?**

QUÉEEEE! Acabo de admitir que me gusta Hermione? Es mi amiga... ya la jodi...

Estamos en mi país, no es así?

Asiento... qué cree... qué soy idiota?

En mi país esto se soluciona fácilmente... hagamos un pacto...

Trago saliva. Cuando pone esa cara me siento gilipollas.

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**POR FIN... ES UN CAP ARRIESGADO... ALOPEOR NO LE GUSTA A MUXA GENTE PERO ESTA PENSADO PARA PONER LA GUINDILLA DE HUMOR A TODO EL FIC XK SINO NO TENE SENTIO... A PARTIR DE AHORA EL FIC CAMBIA UN POKO... A MEJOR PA MI GUSTO.. PERO NO TODO!**

**SE NOTA LA DIFERENCIA DE UNOS CAPS A OTROS... LOS 3PRIMEROS LOS ESCRIBI ACE MUXO... MOMENTO DE BAJÓN**

**ESTE ES UN POKO MÁS DIFERNTE LE ACBO DE TRMINAR! Y TENE MUXOS MS TAKOS! DECIDME SI OS GUSTAN O LOS PREFERIS MU ROMAAANTIKOS K TAMBIEN TIENEN SU PUNTO! **

**LA MAYORIA DE TOOO ESTO LO ESCRIBO PENSANDO EN COSAS K ME AN PASAO... EJEMPLO YO SOY HARRY CUANDO LO SUBEN POR LAS ESCALERAS A LA HABITACIÓN DE SATANÁS! SE K LA E PUESTO UN POKO BORDE PERO ME PASO A MÍ Y NO KISE FALTAR A LA VERDAD REBAJÁNDOLO Y PONIÉNDOLO MÁS SUAVECITO ( Y AUN ASÍ LO IZE JEJE)**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**AVISO IMPORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTE! EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP TENGO K PONER LIMITE Y ESO DEPENDE DE LOS REVIEWS! ASÍ PUEDE SER DE 3 O DE 20 CAPS Y ESO DEPENDE DEL Nº DE REVIEWS ASI K SI NO ME PONEIS DEMASIAO AMENAZO CON ABANDONAR! ALOPEOR A ALGUNO NO LE IMPORTA PEEEEEEEEEERO POS K NO LO LEA NO TE JODE! WENO SINO KITARÉ EL PLAZO PERO PIERDE MUXO LA HISTORIA! ANTES DE K OS KENTE COMO ME CAI DE LA CUNA OS DEJO...**

**REVIEWSREVIEWS YA SIENTO PERO KIERO SABE SI OS GUSTA MÁS EL LADO ROMÁNTICO O EL MAS SALIDO... JEJE Y K NO ESCRIBO AL AIRE! BESAZS**


End file.
